Power Rangers Knights
by Rangerfan1987
Summary: Knights have been around all throughout history. To protect people, countries, kings, and ideals. My name is Tim Combs and this is a story about a special group of knights. A group that fights not for king and country, but for the entire world. This is the story of the: POWER RANGER KNIGHTS
1. Episode 1: A New Age of Chivalry 1

Knights have been around all throughout history. To protect people, countries, kings, and ideals. My name is Tim Combs and this is a story about a special group of knights. A group that fights not for king and country, but for the entire world. This is the story of the:

POWER RANGER KNIGHTS

Episode 1: A New Age of Chivalry, Part 1

In a galaxy far from ours, a dark figure stood on the bridge of a huge space battleship. It was the bridge of the Space Fortress, Oblivion. Hundreds of Dragor minions worked on flying the Fortress.

"At attention, fools!" The figure yelled. It was the master of the Oblivion, Master Draak.

Master Draak was renowned as the fiercest villain in the galaxy. He was a very imposing individual with large fangs and claws that could rip just about anything into shreds. He and his followers had been trapped in another dimension but had recently escaped.

"I want this fortress fully functional by the time we get to that wretched planet, Earth. The humans on that planet will be my perfect slaves to which I shall rule the entire galaxy!"

"Brilliant plan, oh mighty one," came a voice from in the crowd. "We shall have everything we could ever want."

Out stepped Master Draak's top 3 minions. The one who spoke was Yong, the top general of the fleet. He looked like a humanoid dragon with two swords strapped to his back.

Second was Vovin, the main scientific engineer. He was in charge of creating all of the monsters and other minions. Vovin was a short ogre with a hump on his back and a pair of glasses that looked two times too small for his oversized head.

And lastly, the only female of the group, Arach. Arach was a master of deception and an agile fighter who fought with a whip and two daggers. She was tall and thin with piercing black eyes.

"Ah, my friends," Draak exclaimed. "I am glad you were also able to escape from the timeless dimension."

He turned his eyes to Vovin. "How much longer until we reach the planet, Earth?"

"Yess Masster," Vovin started with a strange hissing noise he made when speaking, "It will not take any more than two Earth hourss to arrive."

"Good, good." Draak looked back to the Dragors. "Make it snappy."

Meanwhile on Earth, two teens, Gavin and his cousin Leah were walking down a path in an old part of town.

"I can't believe I had four tests today. FOUR!" Gavin exclaimed.

Gavin was 17 and of average height with short brown hair and hazel eyes.

"You are graduating at the end of this year, what you expect." Leah said.

Leah was 16, very thin and shorter than Gavin. She had long,wavy brown hair that was usually in a long ponytail. She wore glasses that covered her green eyes. She was very soft spoken except for when around friends.

"I expect them to go easy on me," laughed Gavin.

"Yeah right. Anyway where is that new Teen Center that just opened up?"

"It's just around this corner, cuz. I asked the rest of the guys to come." Gavin said playing with his class ring, which had a red gem in it.

A few minutes later, Gavin and Leah were standing in front of a large building that said TEEN CENTER in bold green letters.

They walked inside and immediately found their three best friends, Hannah, Jeremiah and Andre. After greeting each other, they sat at a table and began to chat.

Hannah was a 15 year old, who loved reading manga. She was tall with light brown hair that fell to her arms. When embarrassed her face turned dark red.

Jeremiah, or Jerry for short, was 17 like Gavin. He had a very thick southern accent. He had deep blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. He seemed to always have a goofy smile on his face and was always making jokes.

Andre was 16 with brown skin and short, curly black hair and his eyes were brown. He loved working out and playing sports, especially baseball.

"What do you think of this place, "asked Andre. "My dad's building company worked really hard on it."

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," said Hannah. "I could see myself in here a lot."

Yeah," Gavin said.

"It sure is nice and toasty in here, ain't it," piped in Jerry.

In another part of the city in an underground base, Tim Combs was having a bad feeling.

"I just feel like something bad is gonna happen." Tim said aloud to himself.

Tim was skinny with medium length hair and blue eyes. He was also the weapon and tactical expert.

"Don't worry," David Bell, a good friend of Tim said, "these tests will work fine. Even if they don't, we need to hope that they won't be needed."

David was about the same height as Tim, and was the technological genius of the two. He was skinny and fit, and loved tinkering with everything. He had short cropped hair and green eyes.

David and Tim were working on a very secret and important project. They were doing tests on a secret type of metal that could be used to create special weapons. All it needed was test subjects and David had volunteered.

"You could get hurt," said Tim.

"It will be fine, just do it!" David exclaimed.

"All right fine lemme just..."Tim stopped midsentence as an alarm when off around the base. "Wait, something is entering the Earth's atmosphere."

"What?" David asked, walking to where Tim was standing. "What is it? A meteor or a satellite falling?"

"No, said Tim in alarm. "It looks like...a ship."

"Ah, finally, the Earth," sighed Master Draak. "The time of my rule is at hand. Get ready to disembark."

"A ship?" David asked. "The one the boss told us about?"

"I believe so," replied Tim. "I guess it's time for what we've trained for."

"Yes," David said. "I just hope it works."

In the busiest section of Hawthorne City, a dark storm cloud rolled through. All of a sudden there was a flash and a number of figures appeared. Everyone stopped and stared at where the lightening had struck.

"Humans!" shouted Master Draak. The Oblivion had the power to disrupt all broadcasts across the planet so everyone could hear Draak's proclamation. "I am Master Draak. And as of now this planet is the first in a long line of planets that I will use to rule the galaxy. You have one Earth hour to give yourselves to me. You will all join me willingly, or you will die." Master Draak said as he and his lackeys all laughed as another flash made them disappear.

Gavin and his friends had seen the strange event that they had just been shown on the television. No matter what channel someone changed to, the picture stayed the exact same.

"Now what in tarnation is goin' on there?" Jerry said.

"Yeah," said Hannah. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Gavin said. "Maybe someone is playing a massive prank."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple," a voice from behind them said.

It was a man wearing a long coat with a tall collar to where you could barely see his face. "It is all very real."

Before Gavin or any of the others could say anything back, the man stood up and made his way through the crowd to the exit.

"Did that give anyone else chills?" Leah asked. The rest nodded in agreement.

"This day could not get any weirder," said Andre.

Meanwhile, Tim and David drove quickly to where the special compass they were carrying was pointing them to.

"A Teen Center?" David exclaimed. "Are we really going to find who we're looking for here?"

"That's what the compass is saying," Tim said, "but we better make it quick. We only have half an hour left."

"Hmm, it's been thirty minutes," said Gavin, "I wonder if that guy was right about it not being a prank."

"Umm, excuse me. Excuse me," said a man who was pushing through the crowd with some sort of device. Another man followed behind him. After pushing the device in several peoples chests and backs, the two finally made their way to the table that Gavin and the others were sitting at.

"They're teens," said the man with the device. "Kids..."

"Seems so David," the other man replied. He smiled at the group. "Hi, my name is Tim Combs and this is my associate David Bell and we need to talk to you about something. Can we speak in private?"

"Uhm, sure," Gavin said as the group stood up and walked to a empty corner of the Center.

After making introductions, and the men had made sure they were clear of any other listeners, Tim spoke.

"You five have been chosen by our boss for a very important job."

"Who's your boss?" asked Leah.

"We can't really tell you that at the moment but we promise that the job is very important." David said.

"What kinda job we talkin' 'bout here?" Jerry asked.

"I take you saw what was shown on the television earlier, correct?" Tim asked.

"Yeah. We saw it." Gavin said as the other four nodded.

Tim continued. "Well, to make a long story short, that creature you saw, named Master Draak, has a plan to rule the galaxy. And you kids are the ones who are going to stop him."

Jerry laughed. "Stop 'im? How're we gonna do that?"

"With these," Tim said. He promptly pulled from behind him a case. He propped it on his leg and popped the clutches.

Inside were five fingerless gloves with different colored knuckles.

"These are Gauntlet Morphers. They are used to transform into the Power Ranger Knights." Tim said, grinning.

"Power Rangers?" Hannah and Andre exclaimed in unison.

"Power Rangers are just make-believe." Jerry said.

"Very untrue Jeremiah," David said.

"Gavin," said Tim, picking up the red glove. "You will become the Red Knight Ranger."

"Hannah. You will be the Yellow Knight Ranger."

"Leah," said David. "You will become the Pink Knight Ranger."

"Jeremiah, you will be the Green Knight Ranger"

"And finally, Andre." Tim said, "You will be taking the roll of the Blue Knight Ranger."

After Tim closed the case, he said. "To transform, you will need to cross your arms then punch your fists together and say the words 'Knight Gauntlet, Power On."

"Power Rangers?" Hannah said again. "You have to be joking."

"This is no joke, my friends," David said.

All of a sudden the ground shook, knocking tables, chairs and people over. A voice boomed, seemingly from everywhere.

"Your time is up! I, Master Draak have begun my take-over of the universe."

"There is no time left." Tim said urgently. "Will you take this challenge?"

Everyone looked towards Gavin.

Gavin looked at his friends in turn then looked Tim then David in their eyes.

"Let's do it."

"After all this time, my plans have come to fruition." Master Draak gloated. "Everyone bow to me!"

"Yes, my master." said Arach. "We will soon rule the world."

"And everyone in it," Yong said.

"NOT TODAY!" A voice yelled from behind them, "you'll never have Earth."

"Who dares defy me?"

Draak and his minions turned around to find five Earth teenagers standing beside each other. He also noticed that they all wore similar strange gloves.

"We do." said the one in the middle, who seemed to be the leader.

"Just who are you?" Yong and Arach said in unison.

The leader looked at his friends. "Want to show them?" He asked.

They all nodded their heads. Suddenly, they crossed their arms in front of them, then pulled their arms back and placed their fists together and all shouted "Knight Gauntlet! Power On!"

They were all enveloped by light. Starting from their gauntlets, a suit covered their bodies and they felt a strange power flow through them. Next, a helmet formed around their heads. Inside was the HUD, or heads-up display.

The light receded and the five teens were replaced by knights in multi-colored suits.

"Red Knight Ranger!"

"Yellow Knight Ranger!"

"Pink Knight Ranger!"

"Blue Knight Ranger!"

"Green Knight Ranger!"

"Like the knights of old!" They all yelled as one. "POWER RANGER KNIGHTS!"

Draak and company laughed. "If you are going to fight us, then be destroyed!" Master Draak said.

"Bring it," said Gavin.

From around his neck, Yong pulled a silver whistle and blew it. Out of nowhere, a legion of Dragors appeared from behind him.

"Dragors, attack!" Yong shouted.

END OF PART 1

* * *

 **Hey everybody. I hope everyone is liking my story so far. If you have any constructive criticism, just let me know.**


	2. Episode 2: A New Age of Chivalry 2

Episode 2: A New Age of Chivalry, Part 2

"Alright, get ready." Gavin said, "this is our first fight. LET'S GO!"

The Dragors ran towards the Rangers. Three came up towards Gavin, he kicked one in the chest then grabbed the punch of another and flipped it over. Two came at him at once and tried to strike Gavin in the chest. Gavin did a backflip and avoided the attack, then did a quick roundhouse kick, knocking both Dragors down.

Meanwhile, a group of Dragors approached Hannah. She cartwheeled between three of them, turned, and did a swift low kick, knocking two Dragors on the ground. Using her newfound powers, she did a flip over the other Dragor, landed and kicked backwards, hitting the Dragor in the chest and it went down too.

Leah fought a group herself. Two Dragors ran at her from either side. She prepared herself, then did a split kick and floored the both of them. She landed as another Dragor ran up behind her. Leah, turned and punched the Dragor three times in the stomach and it doubled over.

"You cheat," Jerry said as he was grabbed from behind in a bear hug. Jerry brought his foot down on the Dragor's. Hard. The Dragor stumbled back as Jerry elbowed it in the belly. Another Dragor kicked at Jerry's head. Jerry ducked and rolled under the blow then put his hands on the ground and pushed. Jerry's feet extended in the air and caught the Dragor's head between his feet and twisted. The Dragor spun in the air and landed hard onto the ground. "Is that what a spin cycle feels like?" Jerry said, laughing.

At the same time, Andre had two Dragors in a headlock under each arm. A third Dragor ran up to attack Andre's exposed chest. Andre kicked the Dragor in the chest, which gave Andre the momentum to do a backflip, taking the other two Dragors with him. In mid-air, Andre let go of the two and they fell to the ground. Another Dragor began to chase Andre. Andre ran up a tree and flipped over the Dragor. It ran into the tree and was dazed. Andre gave it a kick to the back and the Dragor hit the tree again and collapsed.

All five Rangers stood again in front of Master Draak and his cronies.

"What did you think of that?" Gavin asked, slightly out of breath.

"Very well," Draak said. "We will let you live today. But don't expect that to last long."

Master Draak and his minions disappeared again. Gavin and the other Rangers pumped their fists in the air and jumped.

"We did it!" Exclaimed Hannah.

"That was amazing." Leah said.

"Did you see all those sweet moves I did?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah," said Andre. "I wasn't so bad myself."

A woman and her young child walked up to them. "Who are you?" She asked.

"We are the Power Ranger Knights, ma'am," Gavin said to the woman. "We promise that we'll never let Master Draak rule the Earth."

"I'm going to tell everyone about you," the woman said, running off with her child.

A beeping sound came from inside their helmets. "That was great guys," David's voice said.

"Yes, but we need you to come to the hidden base." Tim said. "Meet us near the old abandoned warehouse. And you cannot tell anyone about who you really are."

A few hours later, the unmorphed teens stood outside one of the oldest warehouses in Hawthorne City. The warehouse stood in a creepy, dark alley. The outside, when it had been a toy company building had been bright and happy. Now, it looked scary and mysterious.

"We've been standing out here forever," complained Hannah. "Are you sure we are in the right place?"

"I believe so." Gavin said.

A loud bang startled everyone. They turned around to see a huge gap where a wall once was. Standing at the opening was Tim and David.

"You scared the livin daylights outa me," Jerry said.

David laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Right, well." Tim said. "Welcome to our base of operations."

"This is your base?" Leah asked.

Tim smiled. "I'm sure you will be more impressed when you go inside."

The group walked into the warehouse. It was pitch black and no one could see anything. Tim pushed a button on the wall and a single light blinked on.

They looked around and saw they were on a massive lift. David turned and pulled a lever which made the lift go down. Slowly at first, then a little quicker. Everyone stood in silence. The nervousness was almost tangible.

When the lift stopped, everyone stepped off and Tim clapped his hands and many ceiling lights turned on. The teens groaned as the light hit their unadjusted eyes. One by one, they dared to look and gasped.

The room was massive. All around them were computers and machines, screens with charts and power levels.

"This is a tech nerds dream." Andre said. He looked to David. "Oh, sorry. No offense."

David laughed. "None taken."

"This is our base of operations. Our command center, if you will." Tim said. "Our boss has givin us the best equipment money could buy."

"Are you going to tell us who your boss is now?" Leah asked.

"I'm afraid he wants us to keep it a secret for now," David said. "But he has worked very hard to make sure Master Draak's plans fail."

"How exactly did the boss know about Master Draak?" Gavin asked.

"Ah, good question." Tim said. "You see, your Ranger powers come from what is called the Morphing Grid. Anyway, the boss found the Morphing Grid and learned of an ancient evil that once attacked Earth. He also learned that the seal that had banished Draak from this dimension could soon be broken. Using the Morphing Grid, the boss created the Knight Gauntlets. Soon afterwards, the boss found out that David and I were working on a special metal we found. Apparently, the metal had something to do with the Morphing Grid, so he decided to hire us to help with the Knight project."

"So what you are saying is that you two are kinda like our Alfreds." Gavin said.

"I suppose," David said with a smile. "We're not gonna be your butlers though."

Meanwhile on The Oblivion, Master Draak paced on the bridge.

"THOSE RANGERS!" He yelled and a lone Dragor took an angry fist to the back of the head. "I won't let them get away with this."

"Of course not Master," said Arach. "We will destroy them."

"I think I have a plan," Yong said, in his deep, gruff voice. "Make Vovin create a monster to attack and destroy those Rangers."

"VOVIN!" MAster Draak yelled. Vovin walked onto the bridge with his head held low.

"Yess Masster?" Vovin said.

"I want you to make me a monster to send to Earth to destroy those filthy Ranger Knights."

"Y-yess, my leige," studdered Vovin and he half-ran, half-limped back to his lab.

"Okay," Vovin said. "A monsster." He walked over to a sheet covering a big object. He quickly threw the sheet off and a machine stood under it.

"I guesss itss time to put thisss old machine back to its usse." Vovin turned a console on the machine and turned a dial which had many many things he could use to make monsters.

He chose an Earth elephant, then pressed the GO button. The machine started to shake and smoke rose out of it. In front of Vovin's eyes a monster materialized.

The monster looked like an elephant except that it stood upright. It had a long trunk and sharp, razor tusks coming from his mouth. It stomped one foot than the other.

"I am Elesmash!" The monster said and made a trumpeting sound from it's trunk.

Master Draak and Yong ran into the room. "What is that noise," Draak shouted.

"Thiss monsster, Elessmash." Vovin said.

"Ah very well," Draak said, then turned his gaze to the monster. "I want you to go attack Earth and destroy the Knight Rangers that are sure to come running to the rescue."

"You got it boss," Elesmash said. With a trumpet, he disappeared.

"This better work," Draak said to Vovin and Yong.

In the command base, the Rangers were learning about all the different areas.

"Hey David?" asked Leah. "Don't you think we'll all look silly with these gauntlets on all the time?"

"Ah, yes. I suppose so. Here," David said, handing Leah, Hannah, Andre and Jerry rings with their ranger colors on them. He then pressed something on the gauntlets and the they seemed to dissappear into the rings. "And here," he said to Gavin, doing the same thing to his gauntlet, it dissappeared into his class ring.

"These are the Morpher activators," Tim said, as David did his work. "As you shout 'Knight Gauntlets', the gauntlets will appear."

"Cool," Gavin said.

"Also, I need to teach you about your weapons."

"Weapons?"

"Yes, Gavin, you will use the Knight Sword. Leah, the Knight Staff. Andre, the Knight Daggers. Hannah, the Knight Bow. And lastly, Jerry, the Knight Axe."

"Yeah," David said. "All you have to do is use your HUD to activate your weapon."

Suddenly, a sharp ring sounded seemingly from everywhere.

"What is that?" Hannah shouted over the sound.

The sound suddenly went silent. "That was the alarm." Tim said as he picked up a remote of some kind and pressed a button. From a hidden compartment in the wall, a screen slid out and a horrible scene appeared.

A creature that looked like an elephant was walking down a busy street, trumpeting. People, buldings and cars fell as the monster stomped and caused massive tremors.

"You should know what to do guys," David said. "After you morph, I will teleport you to the site."

"Let's do it guys" Gavin said.

The morpher activators glowed and their gauntlets appeared on their arms.

They stood in their morphing pose and yelled "Knight Gauntlet. Power On."

The strange sensation of power flowed through their arms and bodies as their Ranger suits once again covered them.

Elesmash slammed his feet down on the city street causing deep cracks.

"Rangers!" He yelled. "Come out from wherever you are!"

"We're right here," said a voice. The five Knights ran up near the monster from behind.

"So you must be the Knight Rangers!" Elesmash turned and said as he opened his hand to reveal a silver whistle. He put it up to his trunk and blew. Dragors appeared from behind him and ran towards the Rangers.

A beep sounded in the Rangers helmets. "David here. It's time to activate your weapons."

"Got it," said Gavin. Looking quickly in the left corner he saw a weapon icon.

"Let's do it," he said aloud.

The rangers lifted their hands in front of them.

"Knight Sword!"

"Knight Axe!"

"Knight Bow!"

"Knight Staff"

"Knight Daggers!"

WIth his sword, Gavin slashed and stabbed at a Dragor, then another, then another. Sparks flew from their bodies as they were hit.

Leah spun her staff above her head and slammed it on a Dragors shoulder. She then spun around and hit three more in their sides.

Jerry was twirling his axe around taking out multiple minions. He slammed the axe on the ground and a wave of energy hit three Dragors from below, knocking them down.

Hannah was shooting laser arrows all around her. A Dragor moved inside her range of fire and she used the bow to sweep it of its feet and continued shooting.

Andre used one dagger to cut down a Dragor to his left and the other on the right. Three Dragors jumped in the air towards him. He jumped into the air while spinning, striking the Dragors and causing them to fall, injured.

When the last Dragor fell, the Rangers turned back to the monster.

"Now show us what you got." Gavin said.

"Then come at me!" Elesmash shouted and ran toward them.

Gavin used his sword and did a jumping downward slash, but Elesmash blocked it with one arm then hit him with one of his tusks. Sparks flew from his chest and he fell backwards.

Hannah shot two laser arrows at the monster. He avoided them then shot energy beams from his trunk in her direction. There was an explosion and she flew backwards.

Jerry tried to do a upwards slash with his axe but the blow was reflected by the monsters tusks. Elesmash pushed his face outward, hitting Jerry in the chest with both of his tusks. More sparks flew from Jerry's body.

Leah used her staff to sideswipe the monster but he turned around and grabbed the staff with his trunk and kicked a leg out. It struck her in the stomach, doubling her over and making her fly back some.

Andre did a cross-slash with his daggers. Elesmash was pushed back a few meters but shot him with more energy beams from his trunk. Andre crumpled to the ground.

"HA! You puny Rangers are no match for me." Elesmash said.

He stomped hard on the ground and the Rangers flew high in the air. As they fell, he stomped again, which made explosions fly from their chests.

Tim's voice sounded in their helmets. "We have been monitoring the monster. His tusks are his weak points. You must work together to destroy him."

The Rangers stood up and raised their weapons.

"Allright guys," said Gavin. "We have to use our weapons together."

Their weapons glowed.

"All together!" They shouted.

Simultaneously, Gavin, Andre, Leah, and Jerry slashed their weapons and Hannah shot her bow. Energy slashes and arrows came from the weapons.

All attacks hit Elesmash, full blast. The Rangers turned and there was an explosion from where the monster had stood.

"Did we do it?" Leah asked.

As the smoke cleared, Elesmash stood without his tusks.

"I...cannot...be...defeated."

David spoke from the helmets. "You must call for the Power Cannon. That should fully destroy the monster."

"POWER CANNON! Activate!" Gavin shouted.

Off in the distance a large object flew towards the Rangers. They formed themselves into a pentagon and the Power Cannon landed in the middle of them.

Leah and Hannah held the front on one knee with Andre and Jerry supported the back. Gavin stood at the back as he activated the cannon.

"POWER CANNON FIRE!" They yelled.

A thick beam of energy shot towards the monster. It hit him, and the monster spun around and fell on the ground then exploded.

"Whoa," said Jerry. "I reckon we'll never see him again."

"See that Master Draak?" Gavin yelled. "You'll never defeat the Power Rangers."

On the Oblivion, Draak spun angrily. His minions cowered in fear.

"Vovin, your monster has failed. We must find some way to make the monsters harder to defeat."

"Yess, Masster. I'll get to work on it, immediately."

"You will regret the day you crossed me, Rangers." Master Draak shouted.

In the Command base, everyone was celebrating their victory.

"That was intense," Gavin said.

"You can say that again," said Andre.

"I'm proud of all of you," said Tim. "But don't expect it to get any easier.

"I'm sure Draak will not be defeated that easily." David said.

"Then we have to get stronger." Replied Gavin.

The rest of his friends agreed.

End of Episode 2.

* * *

 **If you want to see the characters with IRL faces, go here:** **/a/Q7s0K**


End file.
